When Maryse Met Dave
by missfantasy
Summary: This is baiscally a stor about a girl who dreams about her prince charmin. Then she finally meets him. An realizes that her dreams are actually coming true.
1. Chapter 1

When Maryse Met Dave

One day in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, there was a girl named Maryse. She had a best friend named Natalya. Maryse and Natalya went to a cafe to eat lunch one day. Maryse has always been the kind of person to have boys turn heads because of her looks. Long blonde hair and blue eyes. Pretty tall. As the girls were enjoying their lunch at the cafe, a group of guys came in. One guy stood out to her. Niether Maryse or Natalya knew who they were except for one guys. Jeff. He noticed them and introduced the girls to the guys and found out the name of the guy that stood out to Maryse.

Dave was his name. Like Jeff and the rest of the guys, he was a pro wrestler. They were in Canada for Monday Night Raw. Maryse was automatically interested in him. But she kept her distance. She became shy and nervous around him all of a sudden and didn't know what to sy except "Hi". Until the day that Maryse and Dave bumped into each other in the park. "Hi. Maryse right?" says Dave. She responds "Yeah. Hi" So they spend the rest of the day just getting to know each other. That same night, Maryse, Natalya, Dave, Jeff and the rest of their friends went to see the fireworks.

"Dave what can you possibly be looking at that has nothing to do with the fireworks?" Asks Jeff. "Her...." says Dave

It was Maryse who was a couple of feet away from them with Natalya. Dave asks "Is she always as quiet and shy as she is?" Jeff tells him "There's times when she can be like that but at the same time she's like that when she meets people for the first time. Don't worry, she'll warm up to you. Just give her time." Dave keeps his gaze at her and whispers "Man, she's beautiful." Maryse looks in Dave's direction and looks at him and smiles. Then turns away and continues talking with her friend and looking at the fireworks.

The next day, Maryse saw Dave getting ready for RAW. They greet each other and start to talk. "Would you like to come to the show tonight?" Dave asks her. She says "Yeah I'd love too. If I'm able to go and its no problem." "Yea its no problem. Come tonight. I'll get you backstage. And Natalya can come too if she wants." Says Dave. "Thank you soo much Dave. Do you want to come pick me up?" Maryse says excitedly. Dave says "Sure." Maryse smiles. "Ok. Here's my address. Don't be late." Dave smiles and says "I won't. Trust me I won't disappoint you."

That night Jeff and Dave went to pick up Natalya and Maryse. Natalya answers the door and says "Hey guys come in. I'll go get Maryse and tell her that we're ready to go." Jeff and Dave say in unison "Ok". "So Dave...." Jeff starts, "You like Maryse." "What makes you say that?" asks Dave. Jeff responds "Well, these last couple of days you're around her and you seem happy. Like you're having a good time with her. Dave you have to admit that you like her." Dave hesitates but says "I admit I am starting to like her. But I don't know if its going to get anywhere. She doesn't seem that interested in me like I am in her." "Dude she doesn't show her emotions like that. Ever since her mom died, she's been like that." says Jeff.

Dave and Jeff walk the girls home after the show and find out that they're moving to Florida in a month. Jeff went inside to talk with Natalya while Dave stayed on the porch with Maryse. Maryse starts by saying "Thank you for tonight. I had fun." "You're welcome. I'm glad you had a good time...." says Dave. "....You ok?" Maryse says "Yeah I'm good. Just thinking." Dave asks "About what?" "About what makes me happy." says Maryse "What makes you happy?" asks Dave.  
Maryse says "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

(2 months later)

By this time Maryse and Nataylia were living in Florida. Dave and Maryse heard a song from next door playing. "May I have this dance?" Dave asks Maryse. "Sure" answers Maryse. "You seem really shy around me. Like you don't want to open up to me. Why is that?" says Dave. "You want the truth? There's been so many guys that say that they like me and get me to trust them enough for me to open up to them. But its for nothing because they end up saying they like me when really they just want something from me. But I end whatever relationship I have with them and keep to myself with guys more and more. I just want one guy to show me that they're not all the same." she answered.

"I want to be that guy that proves that to you. Because guess what I'm not like those guys that just wanted to 'use you' because that's not me." Says Dave. Maryse responds "What makes you so eager to prove that to me?" Dave admits "Because I like you. Unlike those other guys, the only thing that I want is you. Nothing else. If you don't believe me, then let me show you. Give me the time and the chance to prove to you that I actually care about you and that I'm not like those other guys. Please?"

The next day Natalya was helping her get ready for the date with Dave. "Do you like him?" asks Natalya. Maryse says "I like him lot. But how do I know that this is the real thing? How do I know that he really means what he says?" "That's what tonight is for. You said it yourself that he told you that he was going to prove to you that meant everything he told you. So what are you worrying about Maryse? He's a really good guy. Every thing's going to be fine" says Natalya. Maryse agress and says "Yeah. You're right."

The doorbell rang and Natalya went to answer it. It was Dave. "Hi Dave. How are you?" says Natalya with a smile. "I'm good. Thanks and you?" says Dave. Natalya responds "Good. I'll get Maryse. You can help yourself if you want while you wait." "Thanks." he says.

Maryse comes down the stairs with a white dress, her hair in curls, white heels, her mom's earring's and bracelet. Dave sees her and smiles while he whispers "Beautiful..... Hi" Maryse smiles and blushes. She says "Hi. You ready?" Dave says, "Yea but one thing before we go. He hands her a box and she opens it and finds a beautiful necklace. "Oh my God. Its beautiful." she says. "Like you. Here let me put it on for you." says Dave. Maryse blushes. Then they leave.

He takes her to see fireworks after dinner. She let's him hold her hand the entire time. There was music in the background, and they danced along with the rest of the people that were there. Maryse looks at him and smiles. She says "Thank you. For tonight. I'm having fun so far." Dave responds "No problem. Are you convinced that I'm different than most guys?" "So far I am. Don't mess it up." She says. "I won't." says Dave. He looks at her and touches her cheek and smiles. She smiles back. "If I tell you this, promise that you won't find this corny or anything?" asks Dave. "Ok" says Maryse.

"You smile and it makes my knees go weak. You giggle and my heart goes crazy. I look at you and you're the only person that stands out to me. I'm with you and nothing else really matters...." Maryse blushes. ".... I really really like you and wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." says Maryse smiling. Dave smiles and puts his arms around her tighter and kisses her. The fireworks continue in the background.


	2. Don't Think I Don't Love You

When Maryse Met Dave

One day in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, there was a girl named Maryse. She had a best friend named Natalya. Maryse and Natalya went to a cafe to eat lunch one day. Maryse has always been the kind of person to have boys turn heads because of her looks. Long blonde hair and blue eyes. Pretty tall. As the girls were enjoying their lunch at the cafe, a group of guys came in. One guy stood out to her. Niether Maryse or Natalya knew who they were except for one guys. Jeff. He noticed them and introduced the girls to the guys and found out the name of the guy that stood out to Maryse.

Dave was his name. Like Jeff and the rest of the guys, he was a pro wrestler. They were in Canada for Monday Night Raw. Maryse was automatically interested in him. But she kept her distance. She became shy and nervous around him all of a sudden and didn't know what to sy except "Hi". Until the day that Maryse and Dave bumped into each other in the park. "Hi. Maryse right?" says Dave. She responds "Yeah. Hi" So they spend the rest of the day just getting to know each other. That same night, Maryse, Natalya, Dave, Jeff and the rest of their friends went to see the fireworks.

"Dave what can you possibly be looking at that has nothing to do with the fireworks?" Asks Jeff. "Her...." says Dave

It was Maryse who was a couple of feet away from them with Natalya. Dave asks "Is she always as quiet and shy as she is?" Jeff tells him "There's times when she can be like that but at the same time she's like that when she meets people for the first time. Don't worry, she'll warm up to you. Just give her time." Dave keeps his gaze at her and whispers "Man, she's beautiful." Maryse looks in Dave's direction and looks at him and smiles. Then turns away and continues talking with her friend and looking at the fireworks.

The next day, Maryse saw Dave getting ready for RAW. They greet each other and start to talk. "Would you like to come to the show tonight?" Dave asks her. She says "Yeah I'd love too. If I'm able to go and its no problem." "Yea its no problem. Come tonight. I'll get you backstage. And Natalya can come too if she wants." Says Dave. "Thank you soo much Dave. Do you want to come pick me up?" Maryse says excitedly. Dave says "Sure." Maryse smiles. "Ok. Here's my address. Don't be late." Dave smiles and says "I won't. Trust me I won't disappoint you."

That night Jeff and Dave went to pick up Natalya and Maryse. Natalya answers the door and says "Hey guys come in. I'll go get Maryse and tell her that we're ready to go." Jeff and Dave say in unison "Ok". "So Dave...." Jeff starts, "You like Maryse." "What makes you say that?" asks Dave. Jeff responds "Well, these last couple of days you're around her and you seem happy. Like you're having a good time with her. Dave you have to admit that you like her." Dave hesitates but says "I admit I am starting to like her. But I don't know if its going to get anywhere. She doesn't seem that interested in me like I am in her." "Dude she doesn't show her emotions like that. Ever since her mom died, she's been like that." says Jeff.

Dave and Jeff walk the girls home after the show and find out that they're moving to Florida in a month. Jeff went inside to talk with Natalya while Dave stayed on the porch with Maryse. Maryse starts by saying "Thank you for tonight. I had fun." "You're welcome. I'm glad you had a good time...." says Dave. "....You ok?" Maryse says "Yeah I'm good. Just thinking." Dave asks "About what?" "About what makes me happy." says Maryse "What makes you happy?" asks Dave.  
Maryse says "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

(2 months later)

By this time Maryse and Nataylia were living in Florida. Dave and Maryse heard a song from next door playing. "May I have this dance?" Dave asks Maryse. "Sure" answers Maryse. "You seem really shy around me. Like you don't want to open up to me. Why is that?" says Dave. "You want the truth? There's been so many guys that say that they like me and get me to trust them enough for me to open up to them. But its for nothing because they end up saying they like me when really they just want something from me. But I end whatever relationship I have with them and keep to myself with guys more and more. I just want one guy to show me that they're not all the same." she answered.

"I want to be that guy that proves that to you. Because guess what I'm not like those guys that just wanted to 'use you' because that's not me." Says Dave. Maryse responds "What makes you so eager to prove that to me?" Dave admits "Because I like you. Unlike those other guys, the only thing that I want is you. Nothing else. If you don't believe me, then let me show you. Give me the time and the chance to prove to you that I actually care about you and that I'm not like those other guys. Please?"

The next day Natalya was helping her get ready for the date with Dave. "Do you like him?" asks Natalya. Maryse says "I like him lot. But how do I know that this is the real thing? How do I know that he really means what he says?" "That's what tonight is for. You said it yourself that he told you that he was going to prove to you that meant everything he told you. So what are you worrying about Maryse? He's a really good guy. Every thing's going to be fine" says Natalya. Maryse agress and says "Yeah. You're right."

The doorbell rang and Natalya went to answer it. It was Dave. "Hi Dave. How are you?" says Natalya with a smile. "I'm good. Thanks and you?" says Dave. Natalya responds "Good. I'll get Maryse. You can help yourself if you want while you wait." "Thanks." he says.

Maryse comes down the stairs with a white dress, her hair in curls, white heels, her mom's earring's and bracelet. Dave sees her and smiles while he whispers "Beautiful..... Hi" Maryse smiles and blushes. She says "Hi. You ready?" Dave says, "Yea but one thing before we go. He hands her a box and she opens it and finds a beautiful necklace. "Oh my God. Its beautiful." she says. "Like you. Here let me put it on for you." says Dave. Maryse blushes. Then they leave.

He takes her to see fireworks after dinner. She let's him hold her hand the entire time. There was music in the background, and they danced along with the rest of the people that were there. Maryse looks at him and smiles. She says "Thank you. For tonight. I'm having fun so far." Dave responds "No problem. Are you convinced that I'm different than most guys?" "So far I am. Don't mess it up." She says. "I won't." says Dave. He looks at her and touches her cheek and smiles. She smiles back. "If I tell you this, promise that you won't find this corny or anything?" asks Dave. "Ok" says Maryse.

"You smile and it makes my knees go weak. You giggle and my heart goes crazy. I look at you and you're the only person that stands out to me. I'm with you and nothing else really matters...." Maryse blushes. ".... I really really like you and wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." says Maryse smiling. Dave smiles and puts his arms around her tighter and kisses her. The fireworks continue in the background.


	3. The Rest Of My Life

When Maryse Met Dave

One day in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, there was a girl named Maryse. She had a best friend named Natalya. Maryse and Natalya went to a cafe to eat lunch one day. Maryse has always been the kind of person to have boys turn heads because of her looks. Long blonde hair and blue eyes. Pretty tall. As the girls were enjoying their lunch at the cafe, a group of guys came in. One guy stood out to her. Niether Maryse or Natalya knew who they were except for one guys. Jeff. He noticed them and introduced the girls to the guys and found out the name of the guy that stood out to Maryse.

Dave was his name. Like Jeff and the rest of the guys, he was a pro wrestler. They were in Canada for Monday Night Raw. Maryse was automatically interested in him. But she kept her distance. She became shy and nervous around him all of a sudden and didn't know what to sy except "Hi". Until the day that Maryse and Dave bumped into each other in the park. "Hi. Maryse right?" says Dave. She responds "Yeah. Hi" So they spend the rest of the day just getting to know each other. That same night, Maryse, Natalya, Dave, Jeff and the rest of their friends went to see the fireworks.

"Dave what can you possibly be looking at that has nothing to do with the fireworks?" Asks Jeff. "Her...." says Dave

It was Maryse who was a couple of feet away from them with Natalya. Dave asks "Is she always as quiet and shy as she is?" Jeff tells him "There's times when she can be like that but at the same time she's like that when she meets people for the first time. Don't worry, she'll warm up to you. Just give her time." Dave keeps his gaze at her and whispers "Man, she's beautiful." Maryse looks in Dave's direction and looks at him and smiles. Then turns away and continues talking with her friend and looking at the fireworks.

The next day, Maryse saw Dave getting ready for RAW. They greet each other and start to talk. "Would you like to come to the show tonight?" Dave asks her. She says "Yeah I'd love too. If I'm able to go and its no problem." "Yea its no problem. Come tonight. I'll get you backstage. And Natalya can come too if she wants." Says Dave. "Thank you soo much Dave. Do you want to come pick me up?" Maryse says excitedly. Dave says "Sure." Maryse smiles. "Ok. Here's my address. Don't be late." Dave smiles and says "I won't. Trust me I won't disappoint you."

That night Jeff and Dave went to pick up Natalya and Maryse. Natalya answers the door and says "Hey guys come in. I'll go get Maryse and tell her that we're ready to go." Jeff and Dave say in unison "Ok". "So Dave...." Jeff starts, "You like Maryse." "What makes you say that?" asks Dave. Jeff responds "Well, these last couple of days you're around her and you seem happy. Like you're having a good time with her. Dave you have to admit that you like her." Dave hesitates but says "I admit I am starting to like her. But I don't know if its going to get anywhere. She doesn't seem that interested in me like I am in her." "Dude she doesn't show her emotions like that. Ever since her mom died, she's been like that." says Jeff.

Dave and Jeff walk the girls home after the show and find out that they're moving to Florida in a month. Jeff went inside to talk with Natalya while Dave stayed on the porch with Maryse. Maryse starts by saying "Thank you for tonight. I had fun." "You're welcome. I'm glad you had a good time...." says Dave. "....You ok?" Maryse says "Yeah I'm good. Just thinking." Dave asks "About what?" "About what makes me happy." says Maryse "What makes you happy?" asks Dave.  
Maryse says "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

(2 months later)

By this time Maryse and Nataylia were living in Florida. Dave and Maryse heard a song from next door playing. "May I have this dance?" Dave asks Maryse. "Sure" answers Maryse. "You seem really shy around me. Like you don't want to open up to me. Why is that?" says Dave. "You want the truth? There's been so many guys that say that they like me and get me to trust them enough for me to open up to them. But its for nothing because they end up saying they like me when really they just want something from me. But I end whatever relationship I have with them and keep to myself with guys more and more. I just want one guy to show me that they're not all the same." she answered.

"I want to be that guy that proves that to you. Because guess what I'm not like those guys that just wanted to 'use you' because that's not me." Says Dave. Maryse responds "What makes you so eager to prove that to me?" Dave admits "Because I like you. Unlike those other guys, the only thing that I want is you. Nothing else. If you don't believe me, then let me show you. Give me the time and the chance to prove to you that I actually care about you and that I'm not like those other guys. Please?"

The next day Natalya was helping her get ready for the date with Dave. "Do you like him?" asks Natalya. Maryse says "I like him lot. But how do I know that this is the real thing? How do I know that he really means what he says?" "That's what tonight is for. You said it yourself that he told you that he was going to prove to you that meant everything he told you. So what are you worrying about Maryse? He's a really good guy. Every thing's going to be fine" says Natalya. Maryse agress and says "Yeah. You're right."

The doorbell rang and Natalya went to answer it. It was Dave. "Hi Dave. How are you?" says Natalya with a smile. "I'm good. Thanks and you?" says Dave. Natalya responds "Good. I'll get Maryse. You can help yourself if you want while you wait." "Thanks." he says.

Maryse comes down the stairs with a white dress, her hair in curls, white heels, her mom's earring's and bracelet. Dave sees her and smiles while he whispers "Beautiful..... Hi" Maryse smiles and blushes. She says "Hi. You ready?" Dave says, "Yea but one thing before we go. He hands her a box and she opens it and finds a beautiful necklace. "Oh my God. Its beautiful." she says. "Like you. Here let me put it on for you." says Dave. Maryse blushes. Then they leave.

He takes her to see fireworks after dinner. She let's him hold her hand the entire time. There was music in the background, and they danced along with the rest of the people that were there. Maryse looks at him and smiles. She says "Thank you. For tonight. I'm having fun so far." Dave responds "No problem. Are you convinced that I'm different than most guys?" "So far I am. Don't mess it up." She says. "I won't." says Dave. He looks at her and touches her cheek and smiles. She smiles back. "If I tell you this, promise that you won't find this corny or anything?" asks Dave. "Ok" says Maryse.

"You smile and it makes my knees go weak. You giggle and my heart goes crazy. I look at you and you're the only person that stands out to me. I'm with you and nothing else really matters...." Maryse blushes. ".... I really really like you and wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." says Maryse smiling. Dave smiles and puts his arms around her tighter and kisses her. The fireworks continue in the background.


End file.
